Dear Diary: I live in a bubble
by dark saiyan13
Summary: Videl always felt like her life sucked. What happens when she starts her new job as an assistant to a very interesting boss?...


A/n: Hey guys, I'm back! To celebrate my return, I'm posting this One-shot so people don't think I'm dead lol! The characters are once again going to be slightly out of character so please bear with me, also in the story, Videl seems to have a dark past which I hint here and there but don't get into detail about. You can leave that to your imagination.

Without further adieu: Dear Diary: I live in a bubble

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

_**Vi's Diary entry: Day 1**_

_It's funny how no matter how much I try, Life still feels like a prison. As if I have no way out. My father is always abroad or flirting with loose women. My friends Erasa and Sharpner try their hardest but no matter what we do, it's always like something's incomplete in life. I can't figure out what but it's like this nagging feeling that I need to do something. On a positive note, I begin work tomorrow in a new city as an Investigative Assistant. Let's hope it goes well…_

_Thanks, Vi._

I close my diary and head down to the kitchen to get a snack, thinking about my entry. Last year, I suffered from severe depression when my mother left and my psychologist recommended that I start journaling. She said that it was one way of expressing myself in a way I couldn't show anyone else.

For a while now, I've felt as if something was missing. I grew up in a world where it was highly important that the only child of a world martial arts champion learn martial arts too and then use that skills to fight crime all on her own. Fun, right? I coped somehow but now fighting crime and giving the world justice is the only thing I know thus, tomorrow I begin my new adventure as **'Videl Satan: Head assistant of Crime Investigations Unit'. **My real aim is to be one of the top dogs in a couple of years. For now, I can only wait and see what awaits me tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of fresh coffee and the buzz of the phones ringing is the first things that hit me as I enter the precinct. The Place is busy with officers storming in and out with criminals intact. Citizens complaining about anything and everything they found wrong and others staring as I walk pass. A Petite lady walks up to me wearing a crisp shirt and formal pants, her hair in a tight bun. She smiles at me.

"Hi, you're Videl right? The new assistant for head of investigations?"

"Yes, That's me."

"Great, I'm Holly. Follow me, I will show you to your new office as well as introduce you to your new boss." She says kindly and leads me away from the noise that I walked into. We turn down a passage and on the far right, There's a door with the words 'Investigations'. As we enter, There's a small but cozy office with a Desk, Chair and a Couch for waiting guests. On the opposite side is a glass wall and a frost glass door leading to the main office with the words: 'Mr. G. Son – Head of investigations.' Woah, That must be my new boss. Holly confirms my theory as she walks over to the door and knocks. I Mentally prepare myself for the hardcore man on the other side that I would have to deal with. We hear a soft "Come in," and I approach her, holding my breath. What I saw shocked me.

In my mind, I was expecting a rough and tough man who used to be a jock in school and had a mean personality from being in the force for too long. What I didn't expect was a young, tall, HOT man wearing a formal suit, with a huge grin on his face.

Walking around his desk to meet me, He extends his hand not breaking eye contact. "Hi, I'm Gohan, Head of Investigations. You must be my new assistant, Videl." He says in the most polite way I've ever heard. Solemnly nodding, I shake his hand unsure of what to say. Noticing my nervousness, He turns to Holly. "Thank you Holly, that would be all." He says crisply and waits for her to leave before turning to me again. "You are most welcome to ask me whatever you need to, Please don't feel nervous. I'm really looking forward to working with you." "I only have one question; What's a guy like you doing in a place like this…uhm, sir?" He looks at me and laughs gently. "Please, call me Gohan and I could ask you the same thing. You seem quite young, a police precinct could not be your first choice of work." Well that didn't answer my question. "Actually, it was. I grew up learning martial arts and fighting crime." There's a flash of surprise in his eyes as he turns to his desk and sits on the opposite side. "Well then, You will do just fine here. I've sent you a folder to go over. Please let me know what you think of the reports given." Woah! This guy just jumped straight into work. Nodding, I head to my desk, fire up my pc and start working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Vi's Diary – Day 10**_

_Dear Diary_

_Turns out the new boss is not what I made him out to be. He's…Confusing to say the least. There are times when he seems like an angel descended from the heavens then there are infuriating times where he would straight up argue with my theories and conclusions in cases! I mean, what is up with him? If I suspect someone for being our target, he would tell me to reread and reanalyze everything again because HE doesn't agree! I'm the one who has been exposed to these kinds of people all my life and suddenly a guy from nowhere decides he knows best? Ok, Sure he's the head of the division but the guy can't possibly be much older than me. Hopefully, we can pursue the given target tomorrow and he can see that I'm right after all._

_Thanks, Vi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I was wrong about the suspect. Turns out he was just being a decoy while his brother got away with murder! All I noticed as the reports came out was a certain black haired man staring at me with a small smirk on his face.

"don't grin at me, I get it. You were right, but while we sit around here, the real criminal is getting away." I say as we walk back to the office. It still felt strange speaking to my boss with so much informality but those were one of his 'rules'. Apparently work isn't fun if your co-workers addressed you accordingly instead of as a friend. "I'm not trying to prove you wrong. I just wanted you to see things from a different point of view. As for the brother, I sent in another team to deal with him." He says taking a seat at his desk. He was a step ahead of me this whole time! "I reported it because I really thought I had it and- " "Exactly. You THOUGHT You had the right guy despite me telling you otherwise. You need to see things from all angles, Videl. Not just the angle you think is right, ok?" I slump in the seat opposite him. It's been 10 days and each day I seem to feel more and more inexperienced with this job! It's frustrating really.

"Anyway, a bunch of us are heading to a bar down the street since it's Friday. Would you like to come along?" He says trying to ease the tension and lift my mood. Oh goody. "Sure, as long as the others don't have a problem with it." I say and exit his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar is really crowded and the music seemed loud, but overall it had a nice vibe. A few co-workers ordered some drinks and headed to their own booths where they would chat amongst each other. Not feeling much for socializing, I order my drink and sit in an open booth. Just as I thought I could be alone with my thoughts, Gohan decides to sit opposite me. Oh Joy. "Seriously?" I ask huffing. He frowns. "Do you not enjoy my company?" He asks all pouty. Geez, he looks like I shot his puppy. "It's just that we spend all day together at work and now that you're out and you're supposed to be socializing, you choose to sit here with me alone." I say and watch as he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, and? I Just prefer your company is all," He says shrugging. I snort, "There's nothing special about me, You would have a hellova lot more fun talking to the others." His features soften all of a sudden. "You're wrong Videl. You are special, You just have low self-esteem for some reason. When I met you, I could clearly see that you're different. Like you've built this wall around you to keep people out, You see things as black and white but you don't realize that there's so much more out there." Ok, That's it. "Excuse me, but who the hell asked you to give me advise on how I should run my life? Mind your own damn business!" I yell slapping him and walking out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did I slap my boss? Yes. Was it necessary? No. Do I regret it? A little. In my defense, he was being unprofessional. "You weren't in your office so it doesn't count as being unprofessional, you idiot!" My best friend Erasa says. After the whole fiasco, I needed to cool off hence I called the closest person I know. "Still Erasa, The man overstepped his boundaries! I mean, who the hell tells someone that they have a low self-esteem?" I say frustrated.

"He isn't wrong you know? I've known you for a long time now vi and all you talk about is how sucky life is. It just seems like this guy cares about you. Try to be his friend."

"Why? He's my boss, can't he leave it at that?"

"Vi, Not everyone is bad, ok? Give him a chance, You never know what might happen." She says and I immediately sense her devil horns are showing. She isn't wrong though, I should stop thinking of everyone as bad. I'll admit, Gohan is the first person to actually treat me normally instead of as the daughter of a Martial Arts Champion's Daughter. He always showed me kindness no matter what. Sighing, I turn to Erasa. "Fine, I guess you're right. I will try to give him a shot." Quickly, she pounces on me and embraces me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She says as I roll my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Vi's Diary entry- Day 12**_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't stop thinking of him. Every single time my mind ponders on him, I feel more and more guilty. What was I thinking? He must've been so disappointed. How am I going to face him tomorrow? He will probably be furious. Note to self: Apologize to Gohan first thing in the morning._

_Thanks, vi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hold my breath as I step into the precinct. I Know he's waiting for me so I grab a cup of coffee for him before going down the passage, into our joint office. Slowly, I creep in and put my bags down before slowly going into his office. I see him on the phone, his back turned to me. I wait in anticipation as he finally ends his call and turns to me. The only thing I can see on his face is surprise. "Gohan I-"

"Videl, I am so sorry for everything I said Friday. It was not my intention to upset you. Please forgive me." Wait…what? His face is saddened as he apologizes. Clearing my throat, I speak up. "Shouldn't I be the one apologizing here? It was inappropriate and unprofessional of me to have slapped you like that so…I'm sorry." I say softly and look up. He has a small smile on his face. Geez, does this guy ever get angry? "I have to admit one thing though." He says seriously. I gulp and wait for him to continue. "You have one hell of a swing for a small girl." I blink and look at him as we both burst out laughing. I guess I can have one extra friend in my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Vi's Diary – Day 60**_

_Dear Diary_

_So much has changed these past couple of days. Gohan and I have become close. Our work dynamic is outstanding and he always manages to understand my moods. Erasa thinks I have a obsession with him but that's not the case. It's just nice to finally have someone who understands me, someone willing to listen. Although nowadays I've been noticing a change in his behavior. He seems…different. I'm not overthinking this right? _

_Thanks, Vi_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walk into the office, I couldn't help but notice that Gohan wasn't at his desk. That's odd. I was about to ask one of the officers if they had seen him around when a strong hand stopped me, holding coffee. I look up in surprise as I see Gohan with his usual Goofy grin on his face. I scoff, "Well, this is a first. The boss gets coffee for his assistant." I say smirking as I take it from him. He takes a seat on the waiting couch looking more casual than usual. "I had the day off but forgot to add it to your calendar so I thought I could pop in and tell you myself and also…I was wondering if you were free this weekend." Huh? "Depends on what's required for me to be free." I say with a raised eyebrow. What's his game here? "There's a gathering at capsule corporation that I would like you to attend with me." He states. Well he doesn't beat around the bush, does he? But Capsule corp.? "How do you have an invitation to a capsule corp. event?" Now I'm even more intrigued. "I know a guy. So, is that a yes?" He asks after a while of silence. Reluctantly I agree and he gets up to leave. "Wait!" I say suddenly stopping him in his tracks. "If you have the day off, what am I supposed to do here?" "Go home?" He says shrugging like it's no big deal. This guy…

Since It's my day off, I call Erasa and ask her to meet me at a café down the road. 15 Minutes later, she arrives enthusiastic as always. I fill her in on the events of my day and once again, she starts squealing. "This guy went from cool to mysteriously cool! You must go to this thing. It's Capsule Corp."

"Erasa, you are missing the point here. The man basically asked me out, what am I going to do?"

"So? He asked you to go with him to an event, Vi. He didn't ask for your hand in marriage for Pete's sake! Besides, I think He's good for you."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you've stopped complaining about how your life sucks and how the whole world is against you. You've become more positive these days. It's refreshing to see, really."

For a blonde girl whose sole purpose in life in high school was to date every guy there, Erasa actually made sense. Oh how she's grown. I Scoff at that thought. Well, there's no point in pushing the matter further. "Guess this means I'm going to need a dress." As soon as those words left my mouth, she jumped up, grabbed me and dragged me to the nearest mall. How fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say this party was exclusive was the overstatement of the year. Everyone was so casually dressed! Much to my surprise, it seemed like a small gathering of people…and me. Gohan began introducing me to each one there and eventually stopped at a particular blue-haired genius. My mind froze. "Videl, this is Bulma. Bulma, My assistant Videl." She looks at me briefly before smiling brightly. "So, you're the Videl my Godson is constantly talking about." GODSON?! Finding my words, I shake her hand. "It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Briefs. I am a huge fan of your work." She laughs and as she's about to continue speaking, one of the guests call her over and she excuses herself. I turn to Gohan who now wore a blush on his face. "You're Bulma's godson? Also, you talk about me?" I ask smirking at his flushed expression. "I spoke about you like once." "Yet she knows SO much about me?" My Smirk widens as his blush deepens. Looking ahead, his face lights up suddenly as he turns to me, "Come on, I wanna introduce you to someone." I sigh "Haven't I met enough people today?" I say as he grabs my hand and leads me to the other side of the huge garden. We Stop in front of a petite, black haired woman with a strong aura to her. She looks sternly at Gohan. "Mother, this is Videl. Videl, this is my mother and my little brother, Goten." He points to a figure behind his mother and I look down to meet a pair of black eyes staring at me in awe. Aww, he has a small brother?

"It's lovely to finally meet you, I'm Chichi." She says and embraces me in a hug. "Wait, You're not Chichi the semi finalist of the world martial arts tournament all those years ago, are you?" I asked wide eyed at the realization. "The very one. That was the best day of my life. Reuniting with the man of my dreams and marrying him the same day." "Husband?...YOU'RE FATHER IS SON GOKU?!" I yell suddenly turning to Gohan in time to see his whole expression change. He looks at me with a grim expression suddenly, "He was." Realization dawns on me as I look up to him once more with sympathy in my eyes. Chichi is eyeing him warily. "Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry I didn't-" "It's ok Videl. Would you mind coming along with me for a walk?" He asks suddenly. I nod and wait in anticipation as he gives his mother a brief look and starts walking toward an open pathway.

I follow him and we end up in a meadow-like area. The view from here is breathtaking. He sits and motions for me to join him. "Videl, there's a reason I called you out here today. I'm hoping that what I have to tell you before that wouldn't affect our friendship in any way." He looks at me seriously as if he's about to uncover a devastating truth about something. "Gohan, we've become close for these past couple of weeks and I've learnt that I don't want to lose our friendship no matter what. You're a great person." I tell him. He takes a deep breath and looks up into the sky. "I will hold you to that. Well, My story starts when I was 4 and my dad and I were on an adventure to an old friend's home…" He starts and that is when I discovered the hidden truth of Son Gohan.

When he was done, he looked over to see my expression. I was completely at a loss for words. The goofy, airheaded man I thought my boss was, was actually a person that had been through so much in life. Looking back, I had always thought my life was hard because I was always alone. I always felt like nobody could understand what I was going through but now…It felt like a veil had been lifted after hearing Gohan's story. Instantly, I grab him in a hug and start to sob. Perplexed, he holds me against him as I cry in his chest. "Videl, I didn't tell you all of this for sympathy. I was hoping that after I told you what my life was, you would be willing to be with me. As more than an assistant." I stop sobbing instantly and slowly look at him with confusion in my eyes. Is he…? "Videl, the moment you walked into my office, I knew you were different. You had a look in your eyes that I recognized. The look of someone who had been suffering. That's what drew me to you, I figured if I could help someone overcome their fears and help them through their suffering, my own pain would go away. After getting to know you, I've realized that you are a strong woman who doesn't back down easily and I found myself admiring you. Over time my admiration grew into something different, Something stronger. Having said that, Videl…would you like to go out with me?" I let out the breath that I had been holding subconsciously and smile at him. If there's anyone who understands my pain, It's Gohan. "Gohan, I've been through a lot in life. Why go for someone like me?" He looks at me and simply says, "There's just something about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Vi's Diary- Day 120**_

_Dear Diary_

_These few months have been the most memorable months of my life. When I'm with Gohan, It feels like I'm not trapped anymore, as if I can be as free as I wanted and I didn't have to worry about a single thing. When he holds my hand, it just feels right. The way he would kiss my head as I lay my head on his shoulder and the cutest part is when he falls asleep on mine. Everything just feels like home when I'm with him. He accepts me regardless of my pass. I know one thing for sure:_

_**I no longer live in a bubble. Life's great.**_

A/N: Well, That's a wrap on this story! Hope you guys liked it, sorry it's short. R&R Please :)


End file.
